pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golduck
| textcolor=white| name='Golduck'| jname=(ゴルダック Golduck)| image= | ndex=055| evofrom=Psyduck| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= GOAL-Duck | hp= 80| atk=82| def=78| satk=95| sdef=80| spd=85| total=500| species=Duck Pokémon| type= | height=5'07"| weight=168.9 lbs.| ability= Damp *Cloud Nine| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Golduck (ゴルダック Golduck) is a -type Pokémon. It evolves from Psyduck starting at level 33. It is the fastest Pokémon that can swim and is also very intelligent. Appearance Golduck is a blue duck Pokémon. Its hands and feet are now webbed, which results in Golduck's superior swimming skills. Golduck has red eyes and has a red gem on its head. Its head has four spikes on top. It has a long tail and its hands and feet have three long claws. Special Abilities Golduck has the ability Damp. Damp makes it impossible for any of Golduck's opponents to use a self-destructing move. Golduck can use psychic powers. When they are used, the gem on its head will glow. Game Info Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=white| redblue=Often seen swimming elegantly by lakeshores. It is often mistaken for the Japanese monster Kappa| yellow=Its slim and long limbs end in broad flippers. They are used for swimming gracefully in lakes.| gold=When it swims at full speed using its long, webbed limbs, its forehead somehow begins to glow.| silver=It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously.| crystal=It swims gracefully along on the quiet, slow-moving rivers and lakes of which it is so fond.| ruby=The webbed flippers on its forelegs and hind legs and the streamlined body of Golduck give it frightening speed. This Pokémon is definitely much faster than even the most athletic swimmer.| sapphire=Golduck is the fastest swimmer among all Pokémon. It swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas.| emerald=A Golduck is an adept swimmer. It sometimes joins competitive swimmers in training. It uses psychic powers when its forehead shimmers with light.| firered=The forelegs are webbed, helping to make it an adept swimmer. It can be seen swimming elegantly in lakes, etc.| leafgreen=Often seen swimming elegantly by lakeshores. It is often mistaken for the Japanese monster Kappa.| diamond=A Pokémon that lives in lakes. It swims faster than any human swimming champion.| pearl=The flippers of its well-developed limbs give it shocking speed. It is the best swimmer among Pokémon.| platinum=It is seen swimming dynamically and elegantly using its well-developed limbs and flippers.| heartgold=When it swims at full speed using its long, webbed limbs, its forehead somehow begins to glow.| soulsilver=It appears by waterways at dusk. It may use telekinetic powers if its forehead glows mysteriously.| }} Locations FireRed: All water routes Diamond/Pearl: All water routes Platinum: All water routes Ruby/Sapphire: Safari Zone Emerald: Safari Zone Red and Blue: Seafoam Islands Yellow: Route 6 Gold/Silver/Crystal: Many Water Routes XD: Citadark Isle Anime In Bye Bye Psyduck, Misty saw a Golduck and she thought her Psyduck evolved, but it was just a wild Golduck that had a similar behavior to Brock. In The Perfect Match, Trinity used a Golduck to battle Misty in the Whirl Cup. Anime Pokédex Entry EP091 on Ash's Pokédex: Golduck the Duck Pokémon the evolved form of Psyduck. Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest Pokémon swimmer of all Pokémon. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon